parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Red's Birthday/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Wonder Red's Birthday. *(Wonder Red's Clues Logo/Book Opens) *Big Bird: Hi Out There!, It's Me, Big Bird!, Have You Seen Wonder Red?, My Red Girl? *Child: She's Right There! *Wonder Red: Hello! *Big Bird: Oh!, Come On In! *Wonder Red: Let's Roll!, (Humming) *(Doorbell Rings/Door Opens) *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, Hi, Guests!, Hah!, Our First Guests!, For Wonder Red's Birthday Party!, Come On In!, Uh, I'll Be Right Back!, Just Gotta Put This Stuff Down, and... *(Crash) *Big Bird: Come On!, Hey!, Since You are A Little Here Early, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Party? *Child: Yes! *Big Bird: You Will?, Great!, Hey, Birthday Girl! *Wonder Red: Hello! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), Look Who It Is!, It's..., The Birthday Girl!, (Blows Noise Maker), Okay, Now, I Made Up A Surprise Dance, For Wonder Red, Will You Do It With Me?, You Will?, Great!, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-Oo!, We'll Have A Great Day Too-Oo!, Everybody Play!, It's Red's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *Wonder Red: Yay! *Big Bird: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Wonder Red: Uh-Huh! *Big Bird: Ooh!, Speaking Of, Wonder Red!, Did You Ever Tell Me What Present You Want for Your Birthday? *Wonder Red: Hmm, I Know!, You Can Play My Birthday Game, Wonder Red's Clues, To Figure This Out! *(Wonder Red Stamps The Handprint) *Big Bird: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: Of Wonder Red's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Wonder Red's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Big Bird: So, We'll Play Wonder Red's Clues To Figure Out What Present Wonder Red Wants for Her..., (Whispers) Birthday! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: How Did She?, So Remember!, Wonder Red's Handprints Will Be On The Clues, and I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help!, Because I Want Everything Just Right for Wonder Red's Big Day!, Like This Handprint Can't Be Here!, So..., Maybe We Should Uh..., (Blows Noise Maker), (Laughs), That Thing is Pretty Handy!, Speaking of Handy, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Big Bird: Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Wait and See! *Dora: I'm So Excited!, For Wonder Red's..., Birthday Party! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: (Blows Noise Maker), (Laughs), Hey!, Thanks, Dora!, Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party!, It's A... *Big Bird and Dora: Birthday Notebook! *Wonder Red: Ta-Dah! *Big Bird: Okay!, Will You Help Me With Wonder Red's Party Today and To Figure Out What She Wants for Her Present?, You Will?, Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: To Play Red's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Handprint! *Big Bird: Oh!, A Handprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Big Bird: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Big Bird: Then We Put It In Our... *Children: Notebook! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Transcripts